Oz and His Raven
by LovingNinja
Summary: Gilbert comes home late at night, or rather, early in the morning, to find his blonde master asleep in his bed. Oz decides that he wants to continue their friendship from where they left off ten years ago, and they take one step further into their intimate love as master and servant, as well as friends. Lemon, Yaoi, OzXGilbert Friend-fic


**I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, just this fiction.**

**WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

It had been a long day. An _awfully_ long day. Gilbert just wanted to go back home after a long night at the Nightray mansion; forced to attend for a formal party that trailed into the early morning. Many young women, who either didn't know or care that he was an adopted son, came up to him, trying to gain his favor. Though he thanked each for their time, he couldn't wait to be rid of them. Despite what nobility that was given to him, Gilbert would always be a servant at heart.

He trudged over the threshold of his front door, yanking out the ribbon in his hair as he slammed it shut behind him. He kicked off his shoes, not caring that they lied randomly on the floor where anyone could trip over them, and he tossed his overcoat onto the couch as he made his way to his room.

Gilbert released a sigh as he opened the door and once he did he froze from surprise. Through the dim light of the pale morning blue that seeped through the window curtain, his young master laid curled on his side on Gil's bed. His shoes were dumped on the floor beside the bed, fully clothed atop the covers and one hand curled near his mouth, his knuckles pressing against his lips, the other hand hidden beneath the pillow that steadied the petite skull.

At first, Gilbert had to wonder as to why his master was fast asleep in his room, followed by the question as to how he got in, and then as to what he would do with him now. Giving a tiny smile, Gil walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed carefully in front of the blonde's legs, and he gazed down at the serene face, the shallow breathing barely reaching the raven's ears. A small chuckle slipped from man's throat as he curled a bit of gold hair behind an ear, and then a thumb lightly trailed across a cheek.

And then, Oz stirred. Gilbert jumped, hand retracting immediately before eyes slowly fluttered opened. A deep yawn overcame the teen boy before he looked up to see Gilbert, stiff with his hands in his lap and a nervous smile on his face. Oz snorted, a lazy grin growing across his face as he turned onto his back, "Hey, Gil."

The grown man flushed, but he didn't break any eye-contact with his charge, "Good morning, Oz."

"Hey~" Oz gave a strong pat to Gilbert's arm as well as a pout. "What took you so long?"

"I had business at the Nightray residence," Gilbert replied, a little less stiffly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Oz pouted, squirming a bit on his back before sitting up, looking at Gilbert, "You left me with Uncle Oscar, and then he left me with Sharon-chan, but everyone is so busy with their own things today so I came here." He raised a pale hand, the palm finding itself closing around Gilbert's chin, "And, what business did you have dressed like that?"

Gil flushed slightly but did not move. He sighed, "There was a party and they requested my presence as the son of Nightray."

"Is that so?" Oz frowned, crossing his arms, "And I'm sure many women flocked to you. Gil, you're too handsome like that! That's it! I demand that you never wear clothes like this in public!"

Raising a brow, Gilbert pulled away from the loose grip that Oz had on him, "What are you talking about, Oz? Are you feeling all right?" He placed his forehead to his master's, noticing pink cheeks on the older boy, "You look flushed but you don't have a fever…"

Scowling, Oz shoved Gilbert away, crossing his legs on the bed as he leaned back on his hands. "I'm fine, Gil," he grumbled, though he didn't look angry.

The raven frowned, worried about the blonde, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Gil flinched at the shout, eyes widening before he found himself shrinking and gaze falling, "Right, I apologize."

Oz winced, brows furrowing. He froze like a statue for a few moments before scrambling to his knees and placing a hand on his servant's shoulder, "H-Hey, Gil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He bit his lip. "I'm just a little annoyed and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Golden eyes slowly lifted, hesitantly making contact with emerald, "Annoyed? By what?"

"Well…by…" Oz's cheeks burned red. "Well, I haven't seen you lately so…I…was a little bit…"

Gilbert sat in silence, observing Oz, his words and behavior, until he put two and two together. He smiled when he understood, and placed a hand atop the blonde's head, surprising him.

"Gil?"

"I missed you, too," the younger grinned, just before stifling a yawn.

Oz laughed, blushing from being caught. He smiled and then placed a kiss upon the lips of his special servant. Gilbert pulled back, jaw dropping as he turned red, spluttering incoherent words that had Oz cackling. "Gil~" he cooed, he stood on his knees, wrapping his arms about the taller man's neck with a smirk on his face. "You said you missed me, right?" He nuzzled the crook of the raven's neck, giggling, "Let's do something fun then."

"B-B-B-But…! O-O-O-Oz!" Gilbert was frozen stiff, he couldn't push the boy away, but he refused to pull him closer. "This…This…!"

"What's the matter? We've done things like this before, remember?"

"But, we're different now!"

Oz frowned, "Are you still going on about how much you've changed since I've been gone?"

"No! Er, well, yes, but…no! What I mean is…" Gilbert avoided eye contact, brows furrowing and seeming so vulnerable. "My body…is different…and, I'm an adult now…"

It took a moment for the words to register to the young Vessalius lord before he released a snort, "Gil~!" He gave the man a tight embrace, rubbing a cheek against his as he giggled, "You're so cute~!"

"Cu-! Cu-! Cute?!"

Quickly placing another peck on Gilbert's lips, Oz gave a rather serious reply, "Gil, we can still do what we used to. It wouldn't be too hard."

"I…I…" Gilbert started, but found himself yawning once more. "I'm…also pretty tired right now."

Oz smirked, "Then relax and let me do it." As Gilbert flushed, before he could rebuttal, the blonde placed a finger over his lips, "Gil, remember when we were younger and what we used to do? It's because you were precious to me and not only did I feel good, but I liked making you feel good, as well. You're still precious to me even now, and…I miss it, Gil." His hand slipped down to grab ahold of the younger's and then press it against the apex of his thighs, making the raven cup his slowly forming erection within his shorts. Oz flinched lightly at the contact while Gil's cheeks were gaining a maroon color, "It seems like, ever since I came back, you've been wanting to avoid doing these things and…I can't take it anymore, Gil." Emerald eyes, giving off light from their teary reflections, looked up deep into Gilbert's golden orbs, "Am I not precious to you anymore?"

Gilbert wasn't sure what to say. His heart was racing and his voice felt as though it died in the back of his throat. Jaw setting, Gilbert's hand softly started began petting Oz's member, making his hips buck slightly and a tight twinge attack his back. Shyly, Gil hesitantly pressed his lips to his master's, pulling apart almost immediately, but not hurriedly. Oz in turn returned the kiss, his own hand slipping down between the raven's thighs.

Eyes closing, the two fondled each other slowly, cautiously, their kisses clean and quick, but lasting and smooth. Oz released a groan as Gil's hand slid even lower to the very base of his covered cock, and when he opened his eyes, he pulled back from their kiss and retracted his hand. Gilbert rose a brow in question but was suddenly pushed onto his back, laying across the width of the bed, his head almost dangling off on the other side as Oz straddled his thighs, licking his bottom lip as he glanced down at the man.

Gilbert swallowed nervously, his hands resting on Oz's knees, thumbs stroking them and the blonde giggled. "That tickles," he almost whined before he set to work to unbuttoning Gil's shirt. "Hey, Gil, I was thinking about something."

"Wh-What about?" young man questioned.

"You know how you're an 'adult' now? With your body so much bigger than the way it was before?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Let's do something more adult~"

"H-Huh?!" just as Oz was finished with the buttons, Gilbert's head shot up, completely surprised by the other's words.

"It won't be bad. It'd be one step further in our relationship. It'll feel good," Oz smirked, his hands slipping down to Gil's stomach flexing and making him twitch, and then he placed an almost forlorn kiss in the middle of the scar that slashed across his torso. The kisses followed the trail upwards, slowly and with a tiny dab of the tip of the blonde's tongue until he met the end and instead latched onto the nearby nipple that was perking readily.

Gilbert released a gasp, his hands clutching onto Oz's knees as his head pressed back to hang over the edge of the bed. Oz chuckled as he began suckling, sending vibrations and sensations throughout the younger's body that he wasn't even familiar with. Oz's fingers devilishly scampered to Gilbert's belt, swiftly undoing it and throwing it to the side, most likely landing on the floor from how loud the clunk was. He continued to pamper the tiny bud, that was starting to make the raven squirm, as he started undoing the buttons and tugging at the waistband of his pants, coincidently bringing the underwear along as well.

However, a hand grabbed hold of Oz's and the blonde looked up to see a flushing and slightly disgruntled looking Gilbert. Oz removed himself from the man's chest before sitting back with a frown on his face, not the least bit happy of being interrupted.

"What is it, Gil?"

Huffing, Gilbert forced himself to sit up, becoming inches apart from the blonde, "Just…give me a second…all right?"

"What, you want to undress yourself?"

Silently, shyly, yet surely, Gilbert nodded the affirmative.

Oz gave a pout, crossing his arms, "But, that's not as fu-"

A kiss cut him off, surprising him as well, before Gilbert responded almost pitifully, "Please?"

Flushing, Oz tried to frown, but couldn't. He sighed, "All right then." He scrambled off of Gil, crawling to the head of the bed and sat there expectantly. "Go for it."

Suddenly feeling cold, Gilbert hesitated under the gaze of his master. However, the unrelenting will that was clawing at him from the inside forced him to take action. He slipped of his unbuttoned shirt, eyes staring down at his lap as he couldn't bring himself to look up at emerald orbs. The dress shirt slipped to the ground where his belt had landed, and within a few seconds, he hurriedly began to remove his trousers, his dress socks getting caught and trapped in the legs, disappearing as the fell on the floor to the side of the bed. The raven glanced down at his underwear, the forming erection evident and a slight stain the size of a dime appeared.

Oz sniggered, catching Gilbert's attention. "Well, go on~" he teased.

The young man glowered and inhaling once deeply, he slipped his thumbs beneath the band of his undergarment and swiftly slipped it off from his rear, quickly pulling his legs out and letting it drop with his pants and socks. Almost instantly, however, Gilbert pulled his knees up to his chest as he wore a bruising blush and glared at Oz with tearful eyes. "I'm done!"

Again, Oz laughed, though more heartily as he crawled over, placing a kiss to Gilbert's lips, "Yeah, you are." He sat back, examined the younger male and then added, "All right then, Gil, lay on your stomach."

"Huh?"

Oz backed up a bit before waving his hand, "Go ahead. On your stomach. Face the foot of the bed."

Becoming uneasy, Gilbert slowly uncoiled, and awkwardly looking over his shoulder, he situated himself so that his chin nearly hung over the end of the bed while his feet bumped into Oz's legs. "Is this all right?" he whispered, though with a slight squeak at the end as his voice almost stopped; his erection feeling uncomfortable beneath his body against the thin covers of the bed.

Oz nodded, "Yeah, now just spread your legs." Before Gilbert could query he continued, "Try to bring your knees as far up to your chest on either side as possible." The blonde could see the way Gilbert was trembling as he slowly did as he was told. Sliding his knees up and legs scrunching together tightly, his ass raising a bit, revealing it as well as the partially dangling member, its head pressing against the sheets.

"Good. Now, prepare yourself, Gil," Oz instructed as he started to suck his own fingers; though only two. It wasn't anything thorough, in fact he did it hurriedly, rushed and somewhat lazy as his hips were burning to move. And then, he removed his digits from his mouth and used both to penetrate his servant.

Gilbert released a cry, his whole body flinching, "It hurts!"

"It'll be fine, Gil," Oz assured, his fingers doing the best they could to stretch out his friend as his friend's anus was beginning to hug him tightly. "Just try to relax."

"I can't!"

Oz sighed. He slithered his other hand beneath Gilbert, grabbing ahold on his erection and stroking it. The raven's body stiffened, his toes curled in and his fingers dug into the mattress below as he buried his face. Being impatient, Oz soon stopped everything. He sat on his rear, his on legs curled at his sides and overlapping Gilbert's shins. He undid his shorts and released his own hardened cock. Without any warning, he grabbed Gilbert's hips with one hand and with the other guided himself to swiftly plunge into the raven with one blow, almost to his hilt.

Gilbert found himself crying out so hard that it was barely audible. Tears stung at his eyes as he felt everything inside of him being pushed. He was just glad that Oz wasn't moving just yet.

"You ready, Gil?"

"You're…not giving me much of a choice…" the man whimpered.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good soon. I promise."

Gilbert didn't reply, instead he braced himself, eyes clenching tightly as his jaw set, unwilling to move. Oz sighed, feeling a little guilty for he recognized that the other was in a bit of pain, he could see the bit of blood that surrounded his erection, but only barely. Deciding to continue for they already came so far, Oz placed his hands atop the round orbs of his servant's rear and applying little pressure, began to thrust his hips slowly.

Again, the raven made a strangled noise, from this angle it felt as though Oz was going deeper than he really was and it sent a strange tingling, that almost felt like arousal, to his lower belly. He did his best to ignore the rubbing of his raw wounds from within but, as Oz gained a bit of speed, he started to focus on something else. There was a spot that Oz was insistently touching inside of him, and it was starting to link with penis, of which the head was receiving friction from his body being moved slightly against the bed.

"O-Oz?"

"Yeah?" Oz replied, a little breathless as his hips were beginning to roll even faster.

"W-What are you…ah!"

Both males froze. Gilbert's cheeks were ablaze just as Oz sneered. "Feeling it, Gil~?"

Gilbert said nothing, and Oz quickly reclaimed his pace, catching Gilbert off-guard and forcing himself to release yet another cry. And, as the pace gradually began to increase, from the inside that was being shifted around to the outside that was furiously rubbing against the bed, Gilbert began to fall. It wasn't long that he was lost in the heat and brushing of their bodies.

It was embarrassing to be opened up like this, to be turned into a moaning shameful mess. But, this was the most intimate way he could be connected with his master, with Oz who he adored from the bottom of his heart. Not only was this boy, this young man, precious to him, but he was precious to that young man as well. This was the proof of their feelings, as friends and as master and servant. That is what Gilbert would believe every time he would think back on this experience.

"Ah hah!"

"Gil!"

Gilbert came to a finish, completely and utterly staining his sheets, and as his entire being tensed from the orgasm, he squeezed tightly around Oz who followed almost unwillingly.

Panting, Oz pulled out, sitting back as Gilbert stretched his legs out, face still hiding at the very foot of the bed. "Hey, Gil," Oz called, not visibly gaining the other's attention, but he knew he got it. "Next time, let's go a little longer."

Gilbert's cheeks almost look inflamed as he looked over his shoulder to the older male, and silently, after a pregnant pause, nodded.

* * *

**-The End**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
